Clarity
by Moonlesscat
Summary: It's a fluff one-shot. Characters: Moon, Astrid, and Hiccup. No Dagur, except during dreams. Tessoro is just an illusion in this. T for safety Better than it sounds. Genres: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, and Family Please Read & Review


**Just R&R please**

**I don't own the song or the characters except Moon and Tesoro.**

**Bold is Moon**

_**Bold italics is Tesoro**_

* * *

><p><em>"Ha ha ha ha! You can run but you can't hide, little Moon." Dagur exclaimed. Moon turned to see that Dagur wasn't behind the rock, sighed and turned around to see Dagur. She jumped back in surprise.<em>  
><em>"What are you doing here, Dagur? And where's Hiccup?" She exclaimed. Dagur laughed.<em>  
><em>"I came here to collect you. And as for Hiccup, he would of had lived if you just had said yes in the first place. Ha ha ha ha!" He laughed, maniacally. He threw the dead body of Hiccup to the ground. Moon gasped and started crying. 'I messed up. I'm sorry, Merfi. I couldn't protect Jouklus's reincarnation.' Moon thought.<em>  
><em>"All you have to do is say the word, Moon and everyone else will be spared." Dagur said.<em>  
><em>"Go to Vahalla, tell me what it's like, you sick son of a meinu!" Moon yelled.<em>

* * *

><p>A flash of white came and Moon opened her eyes. She exhaled a breath of relief. 'It was just a crazy dream.' She thought. She went out the window and to the edge of cliffs of Berk.<p>

* * *

><p>Astrid heard Moon get out of bed and out the window. She decided to follow Moon. 'What is she doing?' Astrid thought. 'I better tell Hiccup.' She went to Hiccup's house and knocked on the door. Hiccup answered the door.<p>

"What is so important that I had to get up in the middle of the night, Astrid." Hiccup asked.

"It's Moon. Something strange is going on." Astrid said.

"Well, let's follow her." Hiccup said.

* * *

><p>Hiccup and Astrid followed Moon to the edge of the cliffs of Berk. 'What is she doing?' Hiccup thought.<p>

"**High dive into frozen waves **

**where the past comes back to life**

**Fight fear for the selfish pain,**

** it was worth it every time**

**Hold still right before we crash **

**'cause we both know how this ends**

**A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass **

**and I drown in you again.**" Moon began. She stood up and walked off the edge of the cliff and fell.

"**'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need**  
><strong> Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why.<strong>" She sang. Night Fury wings sprouted out of her back and she flew back up.

"**If our love's is tragedy, why are you my remedy?**

**If our love's is insanity, why are you my** **clarity?**" An image of Tesoro appeared and started singing.

"_**Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey.**_" Tesoro sang.

"**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?**

** If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**" She flew with her back to the village, turned around, landed in the center of the village. She slowly walked back.

** Walk on through a red parade **

**and refuse to make amends**

** It cuts deep through our ground **

**and makes us forget all common sense**

** Don't speak as I try to leave **

**'cause we both know what we'll choose**

** If you pull **

**then I'll push too deep **

**and I'll fall right back to you**

** 'Cause you are the piece of me **

**I wish I didn't need**

** Chasing relentlessly, **

**still fight **

**and I don't know why**

** If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?**

** If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**"

"**_Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey_**"

"**Why are you my clarity?**  
><strong> Why are you my remedy?<strong>

** Why are you my clarity?**  
><strong> Why are you my remedy?<strong>

** If our love is tragedy, ****why are you my remedy?**  
><strong> If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?<strong>" She finished. She opened her eyes. "You can come out now." She said. Hiccup and Astrid came out behind the bush.

"That was amazing. Where did you hear this song?" Astrid asked.

"My sister introduced me to that song. It was by one of her favorite band." Moon said.

"All that aside, why were you out tonight?" Hiccup asked.

"Nothing. Just a crazy dream." Moon said.

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't be shaken up." Hiccup said, sitting down by her. Astrid sat on the opposite side of her.

"It was nothing that I can't handle." Moon exclaimed. She sighed. "Sorry." Moon said. Hiccup brushed his hand through her hair. "I'll tell the truth. It was bad." She said.

"What happened?" Hiccup asked. "In the dream."

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Astrid said.

"I do. The dream began that we were fighting Dagur. He laughed and said that I could run but I couldn't hide. I turned to see if Dagur was there and he wasn't I turned back and saw Dagur in front of me. I took a few steps back. I asked him what he wanted and what he had done to you, Hiccup. He laughed and told me if I just said yes to him in the first place, you'd still be alive. And h-he threw you to the ground. You were d-dead, Hiccup, d-dead." Moon started crying in her hands. "I told him to go to Vahalla and tell me what it was like. I cursed him." She said. Hiccup didn't need to know why she said Vahalla instead of hel.

"Hey, it's okay, Moon." Hiccup reassured. "As long we're together, nothing can stop us. Not even Dagur could split us, because we'll always find each other."

"Yeah, you got us Moon, there's nothing that will stop us. Not Dagur, not Drago, not even our duties. Not tonight, not tomorrow, not ever!" Astrid exclaimed, hugging Moon. Moon smiled.

"Thanks guys. Your the best." She said.

"We'll always be there Moon. Always. In here." Hiccup said, pointing to her heart. Moon hugged the two.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN!<strong>

**It's a one-shot with Moon, Hiccup, and Astrid.  
><strong>

**Dawn: IT'S SO FLUFFY I COULD DIE FROM THE FLUFFYNESS.**

**Me: *LSFOL***

**Ruffnut: Until next time-**

**Tuffnut: Read and review!**

**Tessoro: And NO FLAMING OR I'LL EAT YOU!**

**Flamer: *Runs away screaming***

**Tessoro: HA HA! DID YOU SEE THAT HE PEED HIS PANTS!**

**Me: *Is laughing so hard that I can't breath***


End file.
